Sweet Blossoming of the Heart
by Nightrain05
Summary: In a world where sweets go hand in had with smiles and happiness, one love will blossom over time...throughout many obstacles, of course. OC x Ichirou
1. Intro

Hey! So, this is from the manga, as you should know (LOL), I know it's early, but hey, it's late for some people in this world (Meh)

So, I own nothing but my OC character. Please do enjoy, and no! Stay! No spoilers for you! Bad puppies! You and your damn puppy eyes! No!

Lol Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

I walked confidently up to the front door, looking over the small shop appreciatively. Yesterday was the best; not only was I able to move in with my older brother, but I scored an interview on the very first shot.

I smiled enthusiastically and pulled on the handle, surprised when it didn't open. I tried twice more before noticing the 'Push' sign. Chuckling under my breath, I pushed...although it didn't open all that easily.

I shoved against it until I could make my way inside, slightly annoyed. Was the door really going to try and ruin my day?

I stopped when I noticed him on the floor; a handsome young man who was sound asleep.

I closed the door behind me and struggled to move him away from the entrance. I then kneeled beside him and looked him over thoughtfully. If he was in here this early, he had to be an employee.

I timidly pressed an ear to his chest, relaxing at the soft beating of his heart.

_Ok, so he's alive..._

I smiled suddenly, figuring out what his problem was. As a test, I placed the tip of my finger on his lower lip. He pouted slightly before his tongue darted out, as if tasting my skin.

I removed my hand and laughed. Just like big bro...

I fished a small baggie out of my pocket and sat more comfortably on the floor. The bag was full of almonds, my favorite on the go snack.

"Hey, now, since you work in a sweets shop, you're probably fed only sweets when you're like this, hm?"

I stopped before placing an almond in his mouth, choosing bite of the large, round end of each one before feeding him the rest. My brother used to choke when large things were put in his mouth as a child, and I didn't want to have to drag this guy to the hospital.

"You look a bit like a girl, but you're too handsome to assume so at first sight."

He chewed momentarily before swallowing and waiting for more. I smiled and conceded.

"You clearly don't run the place...I wonder who does?"

He opened his eyes just as the door opened behind me. I stood up quickly, turning to greet the newcomer.

"Hey there, I'm-"

The guy who came in looked at me coolly.

"Why are you in the shop? We're not open yet."

I recoiled slightly. His whole being was a little overwhelming...

The guy I'd awoken sat up and rubbed his head. I figured he'd hit it when he randomly fell asleep.

"He's the guy who came for the interview."

I sighed in exasperation.

"I'm a girl."

The two looked at me in surprise. I couldn't blame them for the mistake; my longish shoulder length hair was held in a loose ponytail held at the nape of my neck, I was wearing a loose toque, and I wore dark jeans and a brown coat. My chest hiding under the coat was actually a B, and I liked it just like that.

My eyes gleamed a happy purple color.

I was pretty average height...these guys could probably rest their chins on my head.

The two watched as I removed the hat and undid my hair. The one on the floor looked me over.

"Oh, you're a girl..."

He seemed ready to nod off again, so I tossed him another half of the almonds. This caught devil guy's attention.

"How did you know to do that?"

I tossed a couple more before answering, watching the other awaken and chew eagerly.

"My brother used to do the same thing when he was a kid. He still does it from time to time, but it's rare nowadays."

The guy nodded gruffly, while the other swallowed his snack.

"We should just hire her; it'd be weird explaining to any other applicants my condition anyways."

He finally stood and offered me his name.

"I'm Ichirou-"

I cut him off."No need to tell me your last name. I only let friends use my first name."

I smiled shyly at him.

"I'm Miyu."

I turned to glance at the guy near the door. He paused, then gave me a somewhat stern look.

"Shindou. Call me Shindou."

He walked in and went to the back to prepare.

"Store opens in ten; get ready, would you?"

I hid my smile and turned heel. I found my own way to the staff room and took a waist apron out of my bag. I found it looked nicer than the ones the guys paraded around in, and the lavender fabric looked nice against my dark blue skinny jeans.

I undid my coat to reveal an over-sized long-sleeve blue shirt that tended to reveal my shoulder. I don't care what anyone says, I think it looks nice. On my feet were a worn pair of comfortable sneakers. I was ready.

I brushed through my loose hair a moment before deciding to leave it be.

"Ichirou poked his head in. I held my arms against my body jokingly.

"Ahh~! Well, I never!"

Ichirou chuckled under his breath.

"Shop's opening. You coming, newbie?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely!"

The rest of the day was spent taking orders and washing a dish every now and then. I was happy that the customer's enjoyed the sweets; it was the main reason I decided to work here. I wanted to make the people around me happy.

The only thing that dug at my curiosity that day was the lack of emotion in both my coworkers' features.

At closing time, Shindou tallied up the day's income, then transferred it into a grey metal box.

"Good work, you guys."

Ichirou nodded to me before leaving.

"See ya."

I bid the two farewell before walking out. I decided to stop by the grocery store for some soba to greet the neighbors.

On my way home, I met a pathetic sight; my brother lying passed out on the sidewalk near home.

"Jeez, what's with you?"

I fed him what remained of my almonds before he rose and rubbed his eyes sleepily. I couldn't help but find him cute. He had dyed his hair red and spiked it up, which actually looked really good on him. He was a bit shorter than my coworkers, but still taller than me.

He looked up at me, surprise clear on his face.

"Oh, I did it again?"

I chuckled kindly.

"Yeah, but you're ok now."

We walked up the stairs together, and he paused when I passed our apartment door.

"You go on ahead; I'll great the neighbors."

He gave me a brief nod before shutting the door behind him. I knocked on the door next to ours and hummed happily.

As the door opened, I presented my gift happily.

"Hey, we just moved in next door, and I just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Miyu!"

I took a step back when I realized who'd answered the door. It was none other than my coworker, Ichirou.

He paused before greeting me calmly.

"Hey."


End file.
